Rain
by hokama
Summary: this is a story that is compleatly AU. winry is a drunkdrugie. edward is her heartbroken lover. not sure what the rating should be.putting it as T.it may need to be raised depending on the review suggestions i get for the rating.


A/N: Ok, here it is. Two character deaths in this one. Don't like? Don't read. This is a one shot unless you people want a second chapter.(don't see why you would) well anyway, here it is.

**Rain.**

I loved her. I loved her with all my heart. Then she stabbed me in the back. Sad really. How I sit here and cry. My life might as well end. I thought she was an angel. Turns out, she's the complete opposite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward sat on the couch. The note his lover wrote, long since, was dropped to the floor. She had left, in the middle of the night. He was used to her late nights. Her drinking binges. Her drug abuse. Her name was Winry. She had been doing so well in rehabilitation. She was gone now. It was her 24th birthday. She had gone out with some friends and had promised to be home by midnight.

"I never should have believed her."

Edward shook his head. His unshed tears leaked out and ran down his face. Leaving behind wet trails of misery. He slowly retrieved the letter from the floor. Silently wishing that if he wished hard enough the words would change. They did not.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm gone. I'm out. I can't take it anymore. I've found someone else. Someone who doesn't have a problem with my drinking or my drug addiction. Someone who holds me to a lower expectation. Good bye. Don't worry about me. I'll be all right. Besides, I never loved you anyway._

_Good bye forever,_

_Winry_

As he read the last line, he felt as if his heart was ripped to shreds then thrown to the wind. He ripped the note in two. He cried freely now. Not even trying to stop the tears.

Knock, knock. 

He glanced up.

_Knock, knock._

He stood. His legs barely supporting him. He opened the door. Dreading to find out who it might be. Standing there, broken and bloodied was…

"Winry?" Edward's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

Winry threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I was drunk. I'll never touch a drug or a drink again. I love you Ed!" she dug her nails into his shoulders and clung to him.

She loved him. That was the first time he had ever heard her say those words. He pulled her tighter to him.

"Why did you go Win?" he pulled her up so he could look into her tear-stained eyes. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I don't know. He was just. He acted so kind. Then when I agreed to marry him he started to beat me." She choked back a sob. " I couldn't take it. I… I _killed him._" She spoke the last words in a whisper. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry Edward!" He pushed her away.

"You murdered him?"

She nodded weakly. Her whole body shaking. "I did it so we could be together!" her eyes flooded with tears again.

"No. No you didn't. I'm tired of it. You're nothing more then an alcoholic and a drug addict. I tried to help you. You pushed me away. You pushed everyoneaway. Now its my turn." He picked up the phone " I'm calling the police."

"No! Don't do that!" she lunged forward and snatched the phone from him. " I love you. Don't you see? I killed him so we could be together!"

Edward shook his head. " You may have killed him. But you had already killed me. On the inside."

He strode into the kitchen, desperate to get away from her. But she followed. He wanted it all to end. He couldn't take the pain any longer. He picked a discarded knife up off the counter. He turned to face her. She stared at him. Her eyes full oh fear. He stepped forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Good bye Winry." He whispered before plunging the knife deeply into his chest. Winry just watched as he collapsed to the floor. She tore the knife from his chest and brought it to her own throat.

"Good bye Edward Elric." She slowly slid the knife from one side of her neck to the other. She collapsed next to him just as dark, heavy rain started to pound the windows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had loved him. She had loved him with all her heart. To bad it wasn't enough.

**END**

A/N: ok, I know this was totally unlike me. I'm usually so happy. I actually wrote this for a school assignment. But I didn't use the same names. I got 100 on the assignment though. I hope you enjoyed it. Everyone else who has read it thinks it, and I quote, "eerily amazing". Well anyway, tell me what you think of it. Please review.

-Hokama


End file.
